


Ecstacy

by hanekoma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would understand their sweet, buttery love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inception_kink where anon aske for Corn on the Cob(b).

"No one will ever understand us."

Dom's fingers traced along the leafy stalk, entranced expression. His fingers lightly caught on a piece of the shell, tearing it, exposing yellow.

"Oh, _behave_ ," he purred out. Perhaps that was a hint of blush on his cheeks as his eyes roved over the bared skin.

His lips met that bright yellow, eyes closing. "Are you sure? I mean... if you're not ready..."

Soft peeling. Soon, the vegetable was naked before him, licking his lips slowly. "I promise, you'll enjoy your bath," he murmured as he reached to place the cob into the boiling water.

He devoured the corn with such a passion that no man has ever seen before or since.


End file.
